I'd Lie
by animerockchic
Summary: If you asked Antonio if he loved him, he'd lie through his teeth eveytime.  Rated for Mister Italian Potty Mouth


**Disclaimer: Animerockchic doesn't own Hetalia or the song I'd Lie**

"And then she just walked out, didn't even fucking say anything else! Women, honestly. " Lovino sighed and stared out of the windscreen. "Remind me never to really fall in love, ever."

Antonio gripped the steering wheel tighter and nodded. He wasn't going to let on how much those words hurt him. It's hard to hear the love of your life swear adamantly against falling in love.

Antonio forced out a laugh.

"Aw, Lovi~, don't be like that! Where would we be without love?"

"A hell of a lot happier if you ask me. Love just ends in heartbreak". Lovino sighed and ran his fingers through his mahogany locks.

Antonio drew his car up in front of the Vargas household. He could see Feliciano in the front room, curled up on the sofa.

"Well, thanks bastard."

Antonio smiled and ruffled Lovino's hair, avoiding that lone curl. "No problem, mi tomate."

"Hey, quit calling me a tomato, dammit!" And yet, his cheeks began to turn the same colour as that same fruit/vegetable. But Antonio wasn't looking at his blush, for once. He was looking into those many-layered eyes, not quite hazel but neither fully green nor totally brown. The colours in his eyes were uncountable, yet Antonio loved to try.

There was a long moment where the two of them just gazed into each other's eyes, lost in each other. Lovino coughed and looked away, the moment over.

"See you tomorrow, bastardo."

With that, Lovino got out of the car and headed for his house. When he reached the front door, he turned around to look back at Antonio, then turned away and went inside.

Antonio sighed and allowed his forehead to make friends with the steering wheel. He leaned back and started up the car.

~Pagebreak~

"I'm home". A feminine voice answered the call.

"Hola, mi hijo. Where were you?"

Antonio dropped his keys on the hall table. "I was out, Lovi needed a lift home."

"From?"

"A date."

A petite Spanish woman swung around on the base of the stairs.

"With?"

Antonio shrugged. "Some girl his abuelo set him up with." He began to trudge up the stairs but his mother grabbed him by the shoulder and turned him around to face her.

"You like this Lovi boy, don't you?"

Tomatoes could not have looked redder than Antonio's face at that moment. His mother smiled, released her son and patted his cheek. His lack of answer was answer enough. She hopped off the bottom step and head towards the kitchen.

"The two of you would make a very cute couple, that's all I'm saying."

~Page break~

Antonio lay back on his bed, glad it was Saturday. He and Lovino had been avoiding each other for the past week. Antonio sighed; he just wanted to talk to his tomatito.

His clock-radio clicked on, as it tended to do whenever it felt like it. A cheery radio presenter voice echoed from the small object.

"...and here's a little request sent in by someone. It's Taylor Swift's "I'd Lie."

A violin and guitar sounded followed closely by a drum kit. Antonio moved to turn off the radio but froze once the lyrics started.

"_I don't think that passenger seat  
>Has ever looked this good to me<br>He tells me about his night  
>And I count the colours in his eyes<em>

He'll never fall in love he swears  
>As he runs his fingers through his hair<br>I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong  
>And I don't think it ever crossed his mind<br>He tells a joke I fake a smile  
>That I know all his favourite songs and<p>

I could tell you his favourite colours green  
>He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth<br>His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes  
>And if you ask me if I love him, I'd lie"<p>

Antonio listened attentively to the song, seeing himself in the song perspective. He rolled over in an attempt to reach his computer. Unfortunately there's a bit of a gap between his bed and his computer on his desk.

Floor, meet Antonio's face.

Tonio's face, floor.

With those introductions over, Antonio pulled himself to his feet and started up his computer. He typed the song title into his favourite tabs search engine. He printed off the chords and tested a few on Maria, his beloved guitar from his homeland, Spain. With that done, he began playing in earnest, hi sonly thoughts being of a certain grumpy Italian.

"_I don't think that passenger seat  
>Has ever looked this good to me<br>He tells me about his night  
>And I count the colours in his eyes<em>

_He'll never fall in love he swears_  
><em>As he runs his fingers through his hair<em>  
><em>I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong<em>  
><em>And I don't think it ever crossed his mind<em>  
><em>He tells a joke I fake a smile<em>  
><em>That I know all his favourite songs and<em>

_I could tell you his favourite colours green_  
><em>He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth<em>  
><em>His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes<em>  
><em>And if you ask me if I love him, I'd lie<em>

_He looks around the room_  
><em>Innocently overlooks the truth<em>  
><em>Shouldn't a light go on?<em>  
><em>Doesn't he know I've had him memorized for so long?<em>

_He sees everything black and white_  
><em>Never let nobody see him cry<em>  
><em>I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine<em>

_I could tell you his favourite colours green_  
><em>He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth<em>  
><em>His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes<em>  
><em>And if you ask me if I love him, I'd lie<em>

_He stands there then walks away_  
><em>My God, if I could only say<em>  
><em>I'm holding every breathe for you<em>

_He'd never tell you but he can play guitar_  
><em>I think he can see through everything but my heart<em>  
><em>First thought when I wake up is, "My god, he's beautiful"<em>  
><em>So I put on my make up and pray for a miracle<em>

_Yes, I could tell you his favourite colours green_  
><em>He loves to argue oh and it kills me<em>  
><em>His sisters beautiful he has his father's eyes<em>  
><em>And if you asked me if I love him<em>  
><em>If you ask me if I love him, I'd lie"<em>

The final chord hung poignantly in the air. Antonio sighed; this wasn't going to get him anywhere. A soft thump made him turn around in surprise. Lovino was in the doorframe, scrabbling to pick up a book he'd dropped. He straightened up and scowled slightly.

"Fratellino sent me over with a book he borrowed and he wanted me to talk to you."

Antonio took the book from Lovino's hand. "So, uh. How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough, tomato bastard."

Antonio suddenly found his shoe thrown idly on the floor remarkably fascinating.

"So why would you? Lie, I mean?"

Antonio looked up, surprised. "Que?"

Lovino was looking away from him, arms folded and doing what he does best: blush madly. "You said/sang that if someone asked you if you loved someone, you'd lie."

"I'd lie because I'd ... I'd prefer to stay friends with them than freak them out by telling them that I loved them."

Lovino was silent for a moment, still refusing to look at him, before replying, "But what if they wouldn't be freaked out. What if... what if... damnit." He breathed in and somehow seemed to turn even redder. "What if they felt the same?"

Antonio's eyes widened.

"I'd ... I'd tell them."

"Then, why don't you?"

Antonio gulped and stood up to face Lovino. "Fine then. Lovi, look at me, please."

When Lovino refused to move, Antonio took a hold of his chin and turned his face towards him.

"Te amo, Lovino."

"About fucking time bastard."

Antonio scrunched up his eyebrows. "Que?"

"Ti amo troppo, idiota."

Antonio smiled and leaned in to do something he'd always wanted to do. He finally kissed his Lovi. It felt good to finally call him 'his' Lovi.

They broke apart after a few minutes. Antonio smiled broadly, picked up Lovino and spun him around. "Hooray, I'm so happy! **[1]"**

"Put me down bastard!"

Antonio regretfully put him down. "But aren't you happy too, Lovi?"

Lovino blushed again "Y-yeah, I guess".

Antonio kissed the top of his head. "If you're happy, then I'm happy, mi tomato."

**A/N**

**[1] = Hetalia World Series trailer anyone? **

**You've no idea how long it took me to write this from when I first thought of the idea. But I hope you enjoyed my first Spamano and I have a second, multichapter one lined up too. But I need some help with it. It's based on Beauty and the Beast (the stage musical version, which I did recently as the amazing part of Luimere) but some of the characters are giving me trouble. There's a poll on my profile and you can pm me if you want to help. Anyway, long author's note is long, fail romance is fail and over-used meme is over-used.**

**Ja!**

**-Animerockchic**


End file.
